


Treue und so

by Estelle



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Relationship Negotiation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Ringo schlägt eine offene Beziehung vor. Aber eigentlich will er das doch gar nicht. Oder?





	Treue und so

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ringsy-flamingsy (kafkabees)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkabees/gifts).



> Für Lene, weil wie uns letztens noch darüber unterhalten haben, dass eine offene Beziehung _absolut nicht_ zu den beiden passt. Und nach der aktuellen Vorschau konnte ich das nicht so stehen lassen.
> 
> (Dass ich _schon wieder_ was auf deutsch geschrieben habe, ignorieren wir einfach mal :P)

„Ich wollte dir das eigentlich schon länger sagen. Also, ich find‘s auch besser, wenn wir eine offene Beziehung führen.“  
Für einen Moment kann Easy Ringo einfach nur anstarren, nicht sicher, dass er das gerade wirklich gehört hat.  
„Du willst eine offene Beziehung?“, fragt er dann ungläubig nach, und ist sich bewusst, dass er etwas hysterisch klingt. Das kann jetzt einfach nicht wahr sein!  
Aber Ringo nickt. „Klar. Bisexuelle können doch eh nicht treu sein, oder?“ Damit zuckt er mit den Schultern, und dreht sich um und geht die Treppen hoch zurück zu seinem Arbeitsplatz, und Easy sieht ihm verwirrt hinterher. Was redet sein Freund da eigentlich gerade für einen Mist?  
Dann fällt ihm plötzlich ein, wie Tobias letztens noch gesagt hat, dass Ringo seine Abende sicher gar nicht im Büro verbringt, oder wenn dann mit einem hübschen Mädel oder heißen Typen. _Bisexuelle können doch eh nicht treu sein_ sind genau seine Worte gewesen, und Easy hatte darüber gelacht, weil er _absolut_ sicher ist, dass Ringo ihn niemals betrügen würde. Wenn er jetzt daran zurück denkt, fällt ihm allerdings auf, dass Ringo auf Tobias‘ Sticheleien entgegen seiner Art gar nicht reagiert hat.  
Easy seufzt. Ihm hätte auffallen müssen, dass da etwas nicht stimmt. Allerdings ist er trotzdem fest davon überzeugt, dass Ringo tatsächlich arbeitet und die Zeit nicht mit irgendwem anders verbringt. Aber vielleicht will er das ja? Eine offene Beziehung ist schließlich nicht betrügen.  
Und dann stellt Easy sich das Ganze kurz vor: Wie Ringo einen anderen küsst, die Hand einer anderen hält, in diesem ganz besonderen, weichen Ton mit einem anderen redet und – nein. Das geht so nicht!  
Entschlossen marschiert er die Treppe hoch und stützt sich mit beiden Armen auf Ringos Schreibtisch, um seinen Freund genau ansehen zu können.  
„Ich will keine offene Beziehung!“, erklärt er und Ringo sieht endlich hoch.  
„Was?“  
Er hat die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, aber Easy sieht die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen, und das bestärkt ihn nur noch mehr.  
„Ich will keine offene Beziehung. Und du willst das auch nicht“, sagt er bestimmt, und Ringo zieht die Augenbrauen noch etwas mehr zusammen.  
„Ach nein?“, fragt er jedoch trotzig nach, und Easy muss gegen ein Lächeln ankämpfen, weil er jetzt genau in Ringos Stimme hören kann, dass er Recht hat und sein Freund es nur noch nicht zugeben will.  
„Nein. Ich will dich ganz, oder gar nicht. Anders kann ich das nicht. Ich liebe dich, und ich will keinen anderen. Und ich weiß, dass du mir treu bist. Dass du mir treu sein kannst und willst“, erklärt er, und geht um den Schreibtisch herum und nimmt Ringos Hände.  
„Tobias ist ein Idiot“, setzt er dann noch nach, und Ringo lächelt endlich.  
„Du hast Recht“, sagt er dann, und Easy grinst. „Weiß ich.“  
Ringo lacht und zieht Easy auf seinen Schoß und küsst ihn lange und ausgiebig.  
„Ich liebe dich. Und ich will auch niemand anderes“, sagt er dann leise, in diesem ganz speziellen Ton von dem Easy hofft, dass er für immer nur für ihn reserviert bleibt.  
„Weiß ich auch“, meint er jedoch frech, und küsst seinen Freund wieder kurz. „Aber es ist immer gut zu hören.“  
Ringo nickt, und küsst ihn dann wieder, bis sich neben ihnen jemand vehement räuspert.  
Easy sieht widerwillig auf, und Larissa steht neben ihnen, ihr Gesichtsausdruck irgendwo zwischen amüsiert und fasziniert.  
„Seid froh, dass ich nicht mein Vater bin“, meint sie, und Ringo seufzt.  
„Leider wahr.“ Dann grinst er jedoch. „Ich mach heut früher Schluss. Easy und ich haben…. was vor.“  
Damit schiebt er Easy sanft von seinem Schoß und nimmt dann seine Hand, um ihn zur Tür zu ziehen, womit Easy vollkommen einverstanden ist.  
„Viel Spaß!“, ruft Larissa ihnen nach, und Easy lacht. Den werden sie sicher haben.


End file.
